


I'll Take Care of You

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-23
Updated: 2009-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based on 040: Sickness</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt[s]: 040: Sickness for 50stories  
> Comments:  
> Song[s]: "ゲーム" by MUCC  
> 

Some people have to take vows in order to take care of another person the way everyone should a loved on. Some simply do it by nature, as if they were built to do only that. And yet others do it because they truly understand the value of the other person. That is my reason. It always has been.

We were moving Die's stuff out of his apartment last week, moving him into a little flat on the outskirts of town. He was so proud to actually be able to afford the place. There was a light in his eyes I'd never seen before, not even when I asked him to be with me.

You see, Die is one of those people that holds everything back. He thinks he isn't worth what the world seems to think of him and you have to remind him constantly that he's worth every single bit of it. To me, he's worth more... but he still says that's a matter of opinion. I personally think he's blind. So many people don't only love him for his body... some of them love him _for him_ , for the man under it all... just like I do.

I guess that's what leads me to ensure that I take care of him like no one else. He needs it and I am more than willing to provide it. So when he sprained something in his back moving that log of a couch he has, I did the only natural thing I could think of after the doctor's released him. I got my friends and his to finish moving him in while I sat with him in his bedroom, giving him everything he could possibly need.

It's where I still am, right at this minute, laying beside him, my hand on his back to keep the warmth on it that keeps the pain at bay. He's sleeping, but it's obvious he knows I'm here anyway. He keeps whispering my name, reaching for me with his hand. It's nothing short of endearing. He's the most beautiful creature to ever grace this earth... I just wish he'd see that for once.


End file.
